Un an de plus ou un de moins
by Heera Ookami
Summary: J'aime pas mon anniversaire ! POV de Duo


**Série** : Albert le cinquième mousquetaire ! euuh……. Nan c pas ça… deux secondes que je refléchisse… GUNDAM WING !

**Auteur** : Onna Heera

**Titre **:** Un an de plus ou un de moins quelle différence ?**

**Genre** : Yaoi, POV Duo 

**Couples** : 2+5 mon fétiche !

**Disclaimer** : Vous en avez jamais assez de lire toujours le même chose ? J'suis sure que tous le monde saute ce passage en plus alors pourquoi faut le faire ?

G-boys : Abrèges !

Onna Heera : Oh ça va ! Y'a pas le feu au lac non plus ! Pas à moi. A Sunrise Bandai et Cie mais c'est comme d'hab quoi…****

**Note** : Je déteste mon anniversaire ! je n'aime pas l'idée d'avoir un an de plus et tout les ans c'est la même chose ! Cette fois j'ai pété un plomb pour de bon alors pour me détendre j'ai pondu ça. 

Note 2 : Et comme toujours, vive l'éco-droit ! (et l'archi mat pour cette fois… le contrôle d'archi mat pour être précise…)

Un an de plus ou un an de moins

quelle différence ?

            Je rumine.

            Oui. Vous avez bien entendu. C'est bien moi, Duo Maxwell, Tornade américaine morphale, shazi de première selon certain, baka fini pour d'autre qui ai dis ça. 

            Je rumine au risque de me répéter.

            Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Ca se comprend ! C'est pas tous les jours que le Dieu de la Mort personnifié fait la gueule. Mais le fait est là. Je rumine.

            Quoi ? j'ai pas répondu à la question ? Ben que voulez-vous ! C'est le genre de chose qui arrive quand une personne rumine. Elle a tendance à oublier qu'on lui parle.

            Ah ! Et comme ça je me répète ! C'est normal ! La sénilité me gagne ! JE VIEILLI ! Vous êtes contents ? Vous savez maintenant ! Dans quelques jours j'aurais un an de plus !

            Comment ça et alors ? Comment ça pourquoi je me mets dans un état pareil ? Ah je vois ! vous vous dites sûrement : un an de plus ou un de moins quelle différence ? Oui… mais nan ! non non non et non ! Je veux pas ! Je sais que j'y peux rien  pas la peine de me le dire comme si j'étais idiot ! Pourquoi je tirerai une tête de trois mètres de long si j'y pouvais quelque chose ! Et puis c'est pas comme si j'avais fais ça toute ma vie ! C'est simple, j'ai jamais fêté mon anniversaire et on me l'a jamais souhaité. Et c'était très bien comme ça.

            Et voila que vous vous demandez comment ça se fait. C'est de la simple logique, on peut pas dire que ma vie s'y soit vachement prêté on va dire.

            Mes premiers souvenirs remontent à l'époque où j'appartenais à une bande de gamins de L2. Et vous savez ce qu'elles ont de spéciales ces bandes de gamins ? Une absence totale de souvenirs d'où ils peuvent bien sortir. En clair, aucun souvenir de parents quelconque et par conséquent de date de naissance et un j'm'en foutisme absolu de la chose.

            Ensuite, église Maxwell. Le père comptait m'adopter et la date présente sur le certificat d'adoption ferait office de date d'anniversaire. C'est lui qui me l'avait dis. Il avait l'air de trouver ça important, une date d'anniversaire. Ca n'a pas été possible. Et le père Maxwell et Sœur Helen me manquent plus que cette fichue date si vous voulez savoir.

            Après cette période, j'ai rencontré ce taré de G, qui se fichait pas mal de mon age exact. Pas qu'il était pas sympa le vieux mais il avait pas trop la fibre paternelle. J'ai fait avec sans problème, vous pouvez me croire sur parole !

            Suite de la petite histoire, j'abrège j'en ai marre. Combats contre Oz aux cotés des quatre autres pilotes pendant cinq ans. Ca me convenait. On avait autre chose à faire que me trouver une date d'anniversaire et en plus me le fêter !

            Mais tous ça, c'est fini ! Fini la guerre et cette absence de date à la con. Vu que la guerre était finie et qu'on avait gagné on a eu droit à une nouvelle identité. Et qui dis identité dis date de naissance. C'était y'a six mois. Je sais pas comment y se sont démerder pour la choisir mais le fait est que mon anniversaire tombe dans trois jours. Et qu'on va me le fêter.

            Bien entendu, je suis pas sensé être au courant vous pensez bien. Mais pour d'anciens terroristes, y sont pas très discrets les potos ! Les conversations qui tournent court quand j'arrive comme par hasard, les petits sourires entendus, pas très subtils franchement. Je ne dis rien. Ils font ça pour me faire plaisir après tout. Je dis rien, mais en attendant, je rumine ! De toutes façons, y comprendraient pas. Je veux pas vieillir. Je veux pas devenir adulte. J'ai vu ce que les adultes étaient capables de faire. C'est simple, ils sont capables de tout ! De laisser des gamins mourrant de faim dans la rue, de brûler une église, les religieux et les orphelins qui s'y trouvent, de transformer des gamins en machines de guerre à leur en faire faire des cauchemars pour le reste de leur vie. Romfeller était rempli d'adultes, et on voit ce que ça a donn !

            Pour ne pas arranger les choses, je craque sur l'un de mes amis. Devinez lequel ? Quatre ? Nan, trop choupinet pour moi ! Trowa ? Rat ! Ce type est un roc qui résiste à mes blagues depuis que je le connais. Il me faut quelqu'un qui a le sang qui bout ! Heero ? Pas fou ? Je voudrais pas gâcher la merveilleuse histoire qu'il vit avec son laptop ! L'en reste plus qu'un. Vous l'avez compris, je suis fou d'un chinois irascible connu pour sa rapidité à sortir son sabre. Oui, je vous parles bien de Wufei ou pilote 05 ou Dragon Solitaire ou bien encore Fei-Fei ou Wuwu ou Wuffinou mais attention, ceux-là y'a que moi qui ai le droit (et le courage) de les utiliser. Quoi ? Vous saviez pas encore que j' étais bon à enfermer ? Je me surnomme moi-même Shinigami mais ça vous vient pas à l'idée d'appeler l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche pour les informer qu'un taré se balade dans les parages ? Ben ma foi, vous faites comme vous le sentez !

            Et y'a pire ! Le pire c'est que je sais que c'est réciproque !  Y croit que je le vois pas mais je m'en suis rendu compte hein ! Ca se voit ! Et c'est pas que de l'attirance physique ! Ce de l'amour, du vrai ! Alors j'ai tous fais pour lui faire comprendre (et je peux être très explicite quand je veux je vous l'assure) que c'était réciproque, que je ressentais la même chose !

            …

            Mais rien ! que dalle ! niet ! nada ! nothing ! Et je sais qu'il sait que je sais ! et qu'il sait que je sais qu'il sait que je sais ! Comment ça vous avez pas tout suivi ? M'en fiche ! Je me comprends !

            Et me regardez pas l'air de dire « Eh ben pourquoi tu fais pas le premier pas couillon de la lune ? » Pask je peux pas ! Si ça se trouve je me trompe ! Je me goure complètement ! Dans ce cas là, au mieux, il me rejette gentiment, au pire il croit que je me fous de da gueule ! Solution valable également si je me goure pas mais qu'il manque de confiance en lui.

            Et je rumine…

            Et Quatre ! Ce chacal ! ce faux frère qui refuse de me donner un tout petit coup d'Uchuu No Kokoro dans le tas pour éclairer tout ça ! Soit disant qu'on doit se débrouiller tout seul ! Qu'il a pas le droit de se mêler de ça ! Grrrr !!! Zen mon grand… Quoi ? ça vous gènes que je me parles à moi-même ? Devriez plutôt vous en réjouir ! C'est où ça ou je zigouille ceux qui me prenne la tête ! Ben quoi ? pourquoi vous vous sentez viser ? En plus, les jours qui me séparaient encore de ce jour maudit sont passés beaucoup trop vite ! C'est pas normal ! J'suis sur qu'y m'ont chloroformé et laissé jouer à la Belle au Bois Dormant ! Bon, on ne s'énerve pas, on est un grand garçon… OUI ! je me parle toujours à moi-même !!! Ca pose  problème ??????? … Y me semblait bien… Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans le canapé et enfourne une nouvelle poignée de chips.

            Purée ! Y me stressent les autres là aussi ! Y se décident oui ou non ? Pas que je sois pressée mais bon ! Ce doit être comme se faire retirer une balle sans anesthésie (à ne pas faire : expérience perso), une fois que c'est fait, c'est  fait ! Ben quand on parle du loup ! ils voila qui arrivent. Oh-my-god !! L'homme de ma vie s'est enfin décidé à abandonner le blanc. Et vous savez quoi ? Le vert et gris perle ça lui va vachement bien ! Et il a jamais autant souri depuis que je le connais. D'ailleurs, j'y pense que maintenant, mais ces derniers temps, plus je faisais la gueule, plus monsieur avait l'air de bonne humeur et souriait. D'ailleurs, j'aurais pas été si occupé à faire du boudin je lui aurais sauté dessus depuis un moment ! Car figurez-vous que ce grand guerrier à un sourire à tomber quand il se laisse aller.

            Enfin bon, les voila qui débarquent, tout sourire, tout content de la surprise qu'ils m'ont préparé. C'est vrai qu'ils font ça pour me faire plaisir… Alors je plaque un sourire sur mon visage et feint la surprise quand Quatre arrive avec un énorme gâteau. Mais quand même… pourquoi je dois subir ça !  Hein ? Pourquoi ? Et les voila qui se mettent à chanter. Seigneur… donnez moi la force… 

            Voila ! Y sont contents ? Je les ai soufflés leurs bougies ! Tiens ? Ils sortent maintenant. Alors c'est fini ? Cool ! Ca aura duré moins de temps que prévu ! Oui mais pourquoi Wuffy reste dans ce cas ? Oh zut ! Les autres reviennent ! Ca veut dire que c'est pas fini.

            Et je reste sans voix…

            Bon c'est vrai que j'aurais du m'y attendre. Je savais que les gens reçoivent des cadeaux le jour de leur anniversaire mais je m'y attendais pas quand même c'est idiot.

            C'est Quatre qui commence. Il me tends un petit paquet. J'en tremble tellement je suis ému. Mon premier cadeau… un objet acheté pour moi, en pensant à moi, pour me faire plaisir… pour me prouver son affection…

            Il s'agit d'un médaillon en argent représentant un cercle, plutôt un zéro en fait, le cercle est trop arrondi et entrelacé autour, cinq chiffres.

            1, 2, 3, 4, 5.

            Heero, moi, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei.

            Les cinq pilotes. Mes meilleurs amis.

            Un objet unique au monde. Il l'a fait faire pour moi… J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Je saute sur mon Quat'chan perso et le serre dans mes bras. Il sourit, heureux que son cadeau me plaise. D'une poigne ferme, Trowa me détache de notre blondinet. La guerre est peut être finie, mais il peut toujours servir !

            Avant de me reposer, Trowa me fourre une corbeille recouverte d'un tissu dans les bras. Je vire ce dernier. Une boule de poils lèvent alors les yeux sur moi, les clignent plusieurs fois, s'étire griffes et dents aux quatre vents. Il est TROP !!!!! Noir avec juste une oreille et le bout de la queue blancs. Je tends la main pour le caresser… et pousse un cri de surprise et de douleur mélées. AOOUUULLLLLE !! Sale bête ! Je secoue la main dans tous les sens mais cette saleté s'accroche ! je hausse la main, toujours aussi agrippée, la bestiole se retrouve avec les quatre pattes que pendouillent. Trowa me libère du petit monstre avec un sourire et ce dernier, totalement insensible à mon regard qui tue s'assoie et entreprends de faire sa toilette en me surveillant du regard. Y se fout de moi ! Cette saleté de félin miniature se fout de moi ! 

            Heero doit trouver que c'est le moment ou jamais de détourner mon attention de la boule de poils, histoire qu'un certain mammifère ne finisse pas en steak haché et me tend un paquet. J'ouvre. Et en reste baba. Ca c'est du couteau ! Du bel ouvrage, équilibré, délicatement ciselée, affutée.

            Finalement, Quatre sort la bouteille de champagne et me fait découper le gâteau.         On bois, on mange, je me sens bien. C'est pas si mal que ça les anniversaires en fait ! J'ai la tête qui tourne. Le champagne ne me réussit pas ce soir. Je m'éclipse pour prendre l'air.

            Vous saviez que j'étais né au printemps ? Ben moi non plus. C'est pas mal comme saison. La nuit est tombée. Allongé sur l'herbe, je me dis que j'ai peut être fait un cirque de pas grand-chose quand un visage remplace le ciel étoilé.

- Coucou Wuffy.

- Maxwell.

Il s'assoie à mes cotés. 

- Tu as l'air songeur.

- J'ai plein de trucs en tête en ce moment.

C'est la vérité après tout, comme par exemple, me retenir de lui sauter dessus.

- C'est vrai que tu as un an de plus aujourd'hui.

- Bah ! C'est juste civil. Ca change rien en fait.

- Dis pas ça. Tu es majeur après tout maintenant.

- Oh vas-y ! Dis moi quelles différences ça fait !

- Eh bien… Tu peut apprendre à conduire.

J'éclate de rire.

- Fait.

- Vivre ta propre vie.

- C'est ce que je fais depuis toujours.

- Tu peux…. Boire de l'alcool.

- J'ai pas attendu pour ça !

- Le port d'arme ?

Le fou rire me gagne. Wufei me regarde essayer de reprendre mon souffle, son petit sourire toujours sur les lèvres.

- Tu peux aussi te marier.

Sur le coup, j'arrêtes de rire et commence à m'étouffer tout seul comme un grand. Enjoy mes anciens ennemis ! Shinigami va périr de rire !

Mon chinois, vous avez bien entendu j'ai dis « mon » me regarde me remettre de mes émotions avec un petit sourire innocent démenti par son éternel petit sourire. On lui a collé ou quoi ! Pas que je vais m'en plaindre mais je commence à trouver ça bizarre !

- Ben quoi ? C'est toi qui m'a demandé ce que ça changeait.

- Euuuuuh. Oui. Exact.

Je me redresse pour lui faire face. Un petit silence s'installe. Mon chinois reprend la parole. Décidément, il est en verve ce soir. C'est l'alcool ou quoi ?

- Ca te dirais pas ?

- Hu ? 

De quoi il cause lui ?

- Te marier ? Ca te dirais pas ?

En disant ça, il attrape ma main et me passe quelque chose au doigt.

- Maismaismais !! Tu tu ! Tu fais quoi l !

- Je te demande en mariage. Ca te dis pas ? Dans ce cas…

Il commence à retirer l'anneau de mon doigt.

            Et là, je peux vous dire que mes instincts ressurgissent ! Je le renverse en arrière, histoire que la bague reste où elle est.

- Pas si vite Chang ! j'ai jamais dis ça !

Je me rends compte de notre position. Lui sur le dos, moi allongé de tout mon long sur lui, les mains de chaque coté de sa tête. PAS GRAVE ! J'suis majeur et vaccin ! J'fais c'que j'veux !

Lui, de son coté, à toujours son petit sourire.

- Wuffy et Duo Maxwell Chang. T'en penses quoi ?

- Chang Maxwell Duo et Maxwell Chang Wufei plutôt.

- Ca me va !

OWARI !

23/01/04

11h52

J'ai faaaaaaiimmmmmmmm TTTTT_TTTTTT


End file.
